A Small Farm Girl in Death City
by TheyDancedByTheLightOfTheMoon
Summary: kimmi crow is a girl from the country what will happen when she wonders into the big death city? OCx Soul


Name: Kimmi Crow  
Nickname: Kim  
meister/weapon: Weapon! ( A giant Sledgehammer)  
Age: 16  
Crush: Soul  
Partner: Rydell Crow (another result)  
Looks: in the pic ;)  
Best Friends: Everyone!  
Enemies: Witches, Kishins  
Family: a mom a dad and a sister but u haven't seen you mom or dad in a very long time  
Favorite food: sweets :3  
Favorite Color: Pink! 3

Personality: totally Girly, Fun loving, Out going , Loud, NOT shy at all, Easily impressed, happy, Confused easily, nott so bright :s, and a little stubborn.

Likes: Soul, The color pink!, being near soul, hanging with the rest of the gang, painting her nails, playing her violin, singing, dancing, and most of all shopping!

Back story: you grew up on a farm only dreaming of going to the DWMA in the city ! You never really fit in at the farm. All that dirty work wasn't really your. Style but something you did like was fighting it was something you were good at too! Your family is extreamly religious so you could tell them that you even possessed this power . They would banish you forever and never speak to you again . So when you turned 16 you made up an excuse that you got an intern ship at a fashion magazine. But you were actually accepted to the DWMA . it was an amazing opportunity that you couldn't afford to pass up. So you packed your bags and headed towards the big city ! But when you arrived at your dorm you found that your younger sister had been a stole away in you luggage " RYDLE ! What the hell are you doing my my suitcase ?!" Showing your annoyed look she replied with " well I was cleaning our room when I came across your acceptance letter and I wanted to come too ! " she said smiling " and I never told you that I'm actually a death mister ! So I thought that I could be your partner ! "  
" WHAT THE HEECK MADE YOU THINK THAT !?"  
" well were sisters right? Who has better soul wave lengths then two twin sisters ? We're totally in sync ! " hmmm that's true you though " I guess you can stay ! Your rooms next door " you said in a way better mood then before . " ooh right and bout you clothes ... " rydle quietly said " ... What about my clothes.. They are here right ? " a dark look suddenly came over you face " haha right about your stuff" rydle said with sweat dropping from her head " WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL MY STUFF ?!" You started to scream at her ! " well u have a lot of clothes and I couldn't fit with them soo I just took out. Few sooo I could come too .. " Rydle was looking down at this point obiously very sorry so you forgave her asking as you could wear her clothes too and buy some new clothes ! After all shopping is your favourite thing to do :)

walking with your sister up the stairs to the academy was excruciatingly painful and took almost and hour! But it was totally worth it when you got to the top you thought to your self because when you got to the top there was. A girl with two blond pigtails and a super hot guy with Snow White hair and beautiful crimson eyes. " hey are you guys the new students " the girl said to you an your sister . " hell ya we are ! " you said confidently " well it's nice to see there're some hot girls in death city " that boy said with a wink but was then smashed on the head with a book :$ that must have hurt you thought . You guys introduced yourselves and Maka and soul introduced you to the whole group black*star.,tsubaki ,patty ,Liz, and kid . And as a couple days went by you guys got closer and closer especially you and soul . It was like you were always hanging out 24/7 ! But he didn't mind . In fact you've been hearing roomers around the school that he likes you and you didn't mind that ;) one day in class black*star was laughing like crazy and soul was blushing a light pink shade of red . " Black*star ! Shut up ! " professor stein soon went over to see what was happening " Oh. So I see passing notes in class are we ? Lets just see what's so funny huh? " stein said while taking the note out f black* stars hands. He started to read the note out to the entire class . " ooh man. I just love the way she smiles she so hot ill ask her out after school today and maybe even plant one on her kimmi won't even know what hit her ! Winky face - from soul" everyone's heads turned and faced soul even you were staring but blushing at the same Time . At this point souls face was redder then his eyes . He just hid his head under his arms for the rest of class . After school soul was sitting on the balcony looking at the sun setting across the sky. It was a beautiful romantic setting. You stayed after school for extra help because you weren't doing so well in steins class. On you way back to you dorm you notice him sitting on his own you waked out there too but he didn't notice until you said " kimmi wouldn't know what hit her huh? " he whipped his head around and said " O-oh U-um K-kk immi H-hi Iii didn't see you there ... 'He stuttered' "man this is so uncool" he thought " I'm sorry about what happened in class today .. " he said scratching the back of his head . " Sorry if I embarrassed you." You looked at him he looked so embarrassed but he didn't need to be because you liked him back . You decided to break the silence " you know if you wanted to you could have just asked ... " he tilted him head up . "Wha-" before he could even Finnish you kissed him had in the lips he was hocked at first but soon felt overjoyed he kissed you back and placed one hand on you cheek and one in your waist. Then you both sat on the ledge together cuddling until the moon rised


End file.
